Question: Is $f(x) = \frac{3}{2x^{6}-5}$ an even function, odd function, or neither?

Enter "odd", "even", or "neither".
Solution: $$f(-x) = \frac{3}{2(-x)^{6}-5} = \frac{3}{2x^{6}-5} = f(x)$$Hence $f$ is $\boxed{\text{even}}.$